


Stay Awhile

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, Impala, Lisa is intense!, Sam's dead, ben's cool though, mentions of Sam and Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: You were the last person Dean expected to see when he opened the door...especially since you died in his arms two years ago.





	Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its respective characters.
> 
> This is just a short thing that I had in my head that needed to get out. Tell me how you like it?

Dean woke up when he heard the doorbell followed by impatient knocking. Stretching his limbs he looked at the clock; 11:30. He wasn’t expecting anyone. The doorbell rang again. Ben walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll get it.” He said as he stepped out of his bedroom, bumping into Dean.

“No, I’ve got it.” Dean insisted. “Hey, you want breakfast?” he called as he headed down the stairs. Ben nodded and followed.

The doorbell and the knocking came again. “Dean?” he heard someone calling from the other side. He thought the voice was familiar. He opened the door and there she was. She was covered in dirt, and her hair and clothes were a mess. “Y/N?”

You were so happy to see him. You planned this moment in your head the whole way here, but no amount of walking and cab rides could have prepared you for how you felt when he opened that door, so you just smiled.

Dean just stood there for a moment trying to process this. You were dead. You had been dead for two years and he and Sam burned your body, but here you were standing on his and Lisa’s doorstep in the very clothes you died in. The tear in your shirt where you had been stabbed was even still there.

His fists clenched as he considered that you might be a shifter or a ghoul or some other creature who had found him and was trying to taunt him with his past. You slowly pulled out your knife and slashed it across the palm of your hand and held it out to him. “I promise I’m not a monster,” you offered. His eyes started to water before he grabbed you up into a tight, warm hug. “How the hell are you here right now?” He whispered into your ear.

Dropping the knife, you buried your face in his chest, taking in the familiar feel and smell of him. The feel and smell of home. Tears you hadn’t realized you were holding back sprang forward. “I don’t know.”

Dean pulled back to look you over. “I just woke up two days ago…buried alive, and I had to,” You struggled as you remembered how hard it had been when you woke up. How relieved you were that the torture of Hell was finally over. How hard it had been to breathe as your chest burned in the dark as you tore your way through earth, wishing with everything you had left that this wasn’t another trick. “I had to dig myself out.”

“Dean?” It was Ben. Dean had forgotten everything in that moment. When he heard Ben, he jumped and it took him a moment to collect himself. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, letting go of your shoulders.

“Ben, this is Y/N, she’s an old friend of mine.” You and Ben exchanged wary looks. You hadn’t expected a kid to be there. And as you quickly came to realize, you were a mess. No wonder this kid was eyeing you like that.

“Hi,” you offered.

“Hey.”

Dean cleared his throat to cut through the awkward silence. “I um, I was just about to make breakfast. If you want, you can-“

“I’m starving!” you cut in.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little.

~~~~~~

Dean had started a shower for you and given you his robe to wear while he washed your clothes. He cooked breakfast for you and Ben and the two of you told Ben stories from when you two hunted together. Ben was a sweet kid, and he really took after Dean. If he hadn’t told you otherwise, you would have assumed he was Deans.

Ben was going to spend the night at a friend’s house, so Dean and Lisa had planned a date night. Dean asked you to stay for a home cooked dinner, though, because you were family and “of course Lisa won’t mind.” He was cooking and it smelled delicious. You remembered the rare occasion when Dean would cook for you and Sam. It was always a good meal. You and Ben were sitting at the island, playing a card game while the three of you talked.

Lisa had a rough day at work and she was excited to get home and have a date night with Dean. She was looking forward to this time to wind down and relax with him. When she opened the front door, she was greeted with the smell of pasta and seasonings, and the sound of laughter. She heard Dean and Ben, and a woman? Setting her bag down on the table by the door, she walked into the kitchen and saw the three of you laughing at something that couldn’t have been that funny.

“What’s going on?” she asked with a forced smile.

“Hi mom.”

“Lisa! This is Y/N. Y/N, Lisa.”

You stood, and offered you hand, “Nice to meet you. Sorry to barge in on you guys like this.” You apologized, scratching your still damp hair awkwardly when she didn’t offer her hand.

“Hi,” she said, looking you up and down. She frowned when she realized you were wearing Deans robe, and probably nothing else.

Dean, sensing the tension in the room, stepped forward to hug Lisa and peck her on the lips. “I know we had plans, but I haven’t seen Y/N in years, so I offered to cook dinner for everyone.” He pulled back, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “Raincheck on date night?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Lisa shook out of his grasp and stormed out of the kitchen, her cheery façade completely abandoned. Dean shot you an apologetic glance before following Lisa into the living room.

“Baby, I know this is-“

“You wanna tell me why your dead ex-girlfriend is in my kitchen right now?! With no clothes on?!” Lisa was struggling to keep her voice down.

“I…her clothes are in the dryer. They were filthy, I offered to wash them for her.”

“Okay, care to answer the rest of that question? Why is your DEAD ex-girlfriend plying cards with my son in my kitchen right now?”

“It’s a long story. And honestly, I don’t have all the answers, but I promise I’ll explain later. Can we just have dinner first?

Ben’s friend and his mom picked him up shortly after Lisa arrived. Your clothes finally came out of the dryer and you changed. Your shirt was done though, so Dean gave you an old Henley to wear. 

Dinner was amazing, and awkward. Dean was a great cook, but no amount of tasty food could make up for the serious side eye that Lisa gave you throughout the entire meal. You and Dean had caught her up to speed; explaining that you didn’t know how you were alive, and you looked up Dean’s address as soon as you got to a city and a computer.

“So Y/N what’s your plan,” Lisa started as she got up and began clearing dishes. “Where are you going to go?” Dean stood, taking the dishes from Lisa and placing them in the sink. He plugged the sink and started the water running.

You hadn’t thought about where you would go. The whole way here, you imagined he or Sam would open the door and welcome you with open arms. You didn’t expect to stay with them long term, but when you thought they were in a house you were hoping for at least a few nights of whiskey and good old Winchester hospitality. You hadn’t expected Dean to be living with his girlfriend and her kid…and for Sam to be dead. Apparently you died just before everything hit the fan.

“Well she can stay here for a little while,” Dean said to Lisa. Lisa glared at Dean, but he ignored her, turning to you. “At least until you get on your feet. If you want.”

You looked from Dean to Lisa. If looks could kill, you’d be dead all over again. “Oh, no. I couldn’t. You’ve already done so much.” You were using your polite ‘customer service voice’ as you liked to call it. “I’m just gonna find a motel and keep going. I figure Bobby would get a kick out of seeing me.”

“I’m sure Bobby would love to see you again,” Lisa chirped at the thought of you leaving.

“At least stay for the night. Please? I can make up the spare bedroom, and I’ll drive you to Bobby’s myself tomorrow.” He looked at you, but the last part was more directed at Lisa than at anyone else.

Turning from Lisa’s death glare to the nearly desperate look on Dean’s face, you swallowed thickly. God, this was awkward. “Okay.” Dean let out a breath that probably none of you realized he was holding in. “If that’s alright with you, Lisa.”

Lisa give you the most artificial smile you’d ever seen as she said, “sure!” The faux enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed as she continued, “Well, Y/N, it was lovely to meet you, and I hate to be a poor host, but I’ve had a long day, so I think im going to get a head start on bed.”

“Nice meeting you too.” You called after her as she made a hasty exit up the stairs.

“Well, that was fun.” Sarcasm laced your voice as you looked up at Dean.

“Y/N, I’m sorry-“

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in the dog house.” You really hadn’t. Both of you had been met with things you hadn’t expected today. “I can just grab a room for the night though, really. I just woke up in a hole in the ground, a shabby motel would be like heaven for me right now.”

Dean chose to ignore your ranting as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed you one. The two of you went out to the back patio and stayed up late, digging up old memories about Sam and stories from your pasts.

~~~~~~

Lisa woke up to the sounds of the Impala’s roaring engine. Getting out of bed, which was missing Dean—no surprise there—she peeked out of the window just in time to see the Impala driving off into the early morning mist. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. Deciding to get an early start on the day, she wrapped her robe around herself and headed down to make coffee and breakfast. A subtle apology for how she’d been to you and Dean last night.

When she hit the bottom step, Dean walked through the front door. She had assumed he was driving you to Bobby’s, but here he was wearing the same clothes he’d been in last night, and wiping grease from his hands with a dirty rag. He stopped when he saw Lisa on the steps. “Mornin’,” he grunted before heading to the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot. He washed his hands in the sink, and gripped the counter, reliving the last few minutes that had been weighing heavily on him.

~~~~~~

“Are you sure about this?” you asked, looking in front of you. After a few hours in the back, you and Dean had given up on getting any sleep. Instead, the two of you decided to give the Impala some TLC. You were so happy to see her when Dean pulled the tarp back. She felt like home.

“Yep,” Dean handed you the keys and took a long sip of beer. “She deserves to be out on the road, not cooped up in a garage in the burbs.” He’d made it sound so casual, like the decision was so obvious.

He was trusting you to take care of the Impala, indefinitely. He knew he couldn’t take you in, or give you your old life back - the life with him and Sam that you had hoped for when you woke up, but he could give you this. The Impala was everything to him and you didn’t take the gesture lightly.

“Thank you,” tears threatened to fall. You grabbed Dean into a hug so he wouldn’t see. Refusing to look him in the eyes, you ducked your head and hopped into the driver seat. The engine roared before you pulled out of the garage with Dean looking after you; watching his life drive away from him.


End file.
